Italian for Dinner
by scribes23
Summary: "Italian, for our dinner. Let's go to an Italian restaurant that I can't afford because apparently I'm broke." (One shot!) Don't forget to review :) I love reading feedbacks


usual disclaimer applies. Sorry for the grammatical errors, I wasn't able to find any beta reader :)

* * *

><p>Two weeks post Slade Wilson's capture things started to shift.<p>

Oliver started work harder, longer hours. At first Diggle,Roy and Felicity it was normal then it wasn't.

Roy was the first to notice, that when Felicity enters the room Oliver stiffens and turns the other way. He had no idea what to think about it though. He chalked it up as one-night-stand gone wrong, though he is not sure if Oliver and Felicity slept together.

It was week three, when Roy had gone from confused to pissed. Oliver trains him harder now, gone where the 'motivational words' as he puts it. One practice time Oliver seemed so distracted he almost missed a target behind Roy and almost, hit Roy in the process. Good thing he doesn't miss.

It was also week three Diggle started to notice. He would have notice first if he weren't so busy with his ex wife/current girlfriend and the pregnancy.

Felicity was busy chewing up her pen, Roy was out and Oliver, well he kept on opening his mouth as if to say something but decides against it everytime, it was either that or Oliver was doing pregnancy breathing exercise which is highly unlikely.

Then things escalated, whenever Felicity starts her infamous babbling Oliver walks out of the Room.

Then Ray Palmer enters starling city, Oliver held no interest in him until Ray asked Felicity to retain her job, either as and EA or her old IT job which she obviously adores. Oliver and Felicity met him in a party, well Felicity met Ray first and started flirting with the girl. Oliver appeared a second later, swag and all to meet that superman-looking guy, as Felicity likes to call him.

Poor Felicity, think Diggle and Roy the girl must be as confused as they are. Well that's what they thought.

She wasn't. She's far from confused, she's seething furious at Oliver. She wanted to know why Oliver is acting differently and she's pissed about it. It was the fourth week she decided to do something bout it.

It was a typical Wednesday night except Oliver was out for his 5th mission tonight. It was putting strain on his body that he had passed out of exhaustion and had to be carried back to the base.

"Stop it" She said as Oliver woke and stood up. Gaining confused look from Roy and Diggle. "I want you to stop"

"Don't-" Oliver said as he fixed his bow and quiver down the table.

"Don't what Oliver? Don't start? Don't say anything? Don't what? Be mad that you've been avoiding talking, touching, seeing me this few weeks to the point that you almost had your self killed? Don't me angry? We'll guess what? I have a right to be and I am furious" She stood in front of him with hands on her waist.

"I -uh need to uh, check with Layla" Diggle struggle to find an excuse, as much as he want to continue to see the unfolding of events he thinks it's best to stay away.

"I'll go with him, and not make up some lame excuse because, you two obviously need to talk" Roy grabbed his hoodie and followed Diggle out.

The moment the door closed, Felicity shoved Oliver away and turned her back on him to walk away.

She was busy cleaning up the table and things she used to treat Oliver's wounds. She closes her eyes every once in a while to fight the tears coming. Then she sobbed, she's a mess.

Oliver on the hand knew he messed up. Big time. He stalked over her and grabs her hands to prevent her from injuring herself with the needle she's holding.

"Felicity" she had stop breathing. Putting the needle in the box of medical supplies. And looked at him"I'm sorry"

"I know Oliver" she put her hands on her arms to console him. Then turned her back on him. This talk was long overdue, she knew the moment Oliver had seen her scared to death he had regretted putting her as bait. "I know"

"No you Don't! I'm not sorry for avoiding you, I am sorry for putting you in danger, I wasn't thinking clearly"

"I was there, I knew the risk" she did. The moment Oliver handed her the syringe and she acted naturally except her heartbeat, she knew the position He had put her on and she accepted it in ease.

"You didn't. I could have lost you" the restraint was noticeable in his tone. She can imagine the flexing of his jaw as he spoke next to her ear.

"But you didn't, we did it remember? I cured Slade and you manage not to kill him. Everybody happy" She used a lighter tone to keep herself from enjoying a the fact that his eyes were still on her.

"You should have stop me when I was handing you the syringe. I should have known better that to use you as bait. I, Felicity I could have lost you." His frustration was showing yet again. The simple tell tale of him shaking a bit.

"And I'm telling you, you didn't I'm still here. In your arms, all hard and all. Not that I don't like being here cause your hard, 3,2,1"

"I - I could have. I could have lost you and I -"

"What so you mean?"

"If Slade had managed to kill you, he would have gotten everything he wanted. He would have killed the woman I love. And Felicity, I don't think I'd survive that crucible. And that's saying something because I've survived tons of crucibles" he turned her. The moment he saw the fear in her eyes when Slade was holding her, he regretted his decision. "I love you"

"I know Oliver. " she wasn't sure but she knew there was something between them but she won't risked another heartbreak and wait for him to put his walls up again.

"I want you safe, I need you safe. Do you understand?" Memories flashed in his mind. What if Slade asked him to chose between Laurel and Felicty? He thought he'd pick Laurel, until that moment that he look at her, he was sure it's Felicty.

"I hate to break it to you but I'm working with the arrow, that's danger but you're also the one keeping me safe and away from harm." Her tone was light but her eyes says something much more.

"Felicity" He couldn't counter her. He knew she was right. Being partner to the arrow puts her in risk.

"I'm done Oliver. I am done being 's settle this it's either you love me that you'd be with me or you love me but you really need an IT girl more than you need a not so blond girl" Her heart was hammering but she knew she'd never survive not knowing the answer to her questions.

"Damn it"He wanted to shook some sense to her. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. Give it to felicity to put him in a situation."Woman. You're not a girl, your a woman. I need you as an IT girl but I need you as my woman and not superman's"

"Superman's? I only need one hero in my life and I'm pretty sure I'm no Louis Lane, that guy is obviously obsessed with reporter from Daily planet" She beamed at him.

"Seriously Felicity, identify your priority" He smiled as if for the first time in a very long time.

"What's yours? What's your priority?" Her brows were raised at him

"You. And I mean all of you. So Felicity would you like have dinner with me?" He lowered his arms to her waist and put the other on her cheek.

"I don't kiss on first dates"

"Good thing we're not on a date yet huh?" Oliver closed the distance until their lips were almost touching, almost, giving Felicity to turn away if she wanted to.

"Good thing" she closed her lips to his. "I love you too, just in case I forgot to tell you earlier. When you told me you love me, not that I don't love you if you don't love me, it's just the feelings mutual."

"As if the kiss isn't enough proof" he released her and interlace his fingers through his. "So Italian?"

"What?" She was being drag by him.

"Italian, for our dinner. Let's go to an Italian restaurant that I can't afford because apparently I'm broke." He said as they began to ascend the stairs.

"Let's just eat ice cream and drink wine on my flat" She was keeping up with his pace. By the time they reach the door, he held the knob with his other had and look at her over his shoulder.

"Uh nope. We're eating Italian" he said cheekily. There's no arguing to that.


End file.
